Dangerously In Love
by illiterate23
Summary: Follow the journey of Nathan Scott and Haley James. Through love, through heartbreak. AU Naley
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had to delete my story 'Loving You'. My laptop got stolen and most of what I'd written was on it and I couldn't write it all again. So here's the new story, 'Dangerously In Love'. Enjoy! And don't forget to review, it really helps motivation!**

* * *

_Chapter 1 _

'Haley! Wait up!' Nathan had waited outside her class, but when she came out, she had just ignored him and continued to walk to her dorm. He'd half expected her to still be pissed off with him. _'She is, after all, a drama queen'_ He thought. _'Too much time with Brooke'_.

'Haley!'

Finally having enough, she spun round. 'What?!'

'Can you just calm down?'

'Do not tell me to calm down!'

'You're being completely irrational.'

'God! You're incorrigible! I don't want to talk to you!' Spinning on her heel, she resumed her path to her dorm.

'Uh oh. What happened now?' Peyton asked dryly as her roommate stormed in and flung herself on her bed.

'Nathan! I swear to god that boy will drive me to my grave.'

'Ok, I'm biting. What happened?'

'Last night I was working on my paper, and it was his fault I hadn't done it anyway. So yeah, I'm trying to work when he just waltzes in here and demands my attention!'

'Ok…' Peyton said, not quite following.

'So he's lying on my bed when I keep telling him "Nathan, I'm busy, this paper counts for half my grade." But no, he keeps whining that he's bored and stressed and the least I could do is be a good friend.'

'Uh huh.' Peyton nodded.

'Right, so I was really mad. Like I was stressed enough with this awful paper, and he's crying like a baby saying that I'm not being a good friend. Me! When he's the one insisting that his boredom is more important than my final grade!' Haley finished indignantly.

'Wait, why was it his fault that you hadn't done it earlier?'

'Cause I went to his stupid post-game party.'

'Haley, you would have gone anyway.'

'I know. I shouldn't blame that bit on him. But it just really made me mad that he always thinks that his problems are more important than mine!'

'What was his problem?'

'I don't know…' Haley shrugged.

'You didn't ask?'

'I was really busy!' Haley defended, feeling guilty.

'Yeah, but all that time you spent arguing with him you could have helped him instead.' Peyton reasoned.

There was a moment of silence.

'Crap. He tried to make up today.'

'He said sorry?'

'Well not upfront, but it's Nathan. And I was kind of running away from him, so… Aw! Peyton! I feel really bad now. I should go say sorry.' Haley grumbled as she stood up and smoothed down her clothes.

'Thanks Peyt.' Haley gave her friend a hug and left the room.

Peyton shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Haley hated grovelling. Especially to someone like Nathan who would milk it for all its worth. _'Be calm'_ she told herself. _'Don't rise to the bait. And remember why you're here.'_

She knocked on Nathan's door. Usually she'd just go in. She knocked again. And again._ 'He probably has his damn music turned up.'_

Her patience wearing thin, Haley knocked one last time and then pushed the door open, hoping to God that Lucas wasn't getting changed or anything. Luckily, Lucas was nowhere in sight. His brother however, was currently sitting on his desk chair, with a black haired freshman perched on his lap, their lips glued together.

Nathan was brought to a start by the door opening loudly and pushed the girl off his lap. He saw an unimpressed Haley standing in the doorway, arms crossed, wide stance. Not a good sign.

Turning to the girl standing in front of him he said 'It's been fun Tracy, but you should go now.'

'It's Casey.' She replied.

'Whatever.' Nathan said indifferently, still sitting. The girl flounced past Haley and out of the room. Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan, not bothering to say anything about his promiscuous ways. He had a smirk on his face.

'Hello Haley,' He said smugly. 'This is a surprise, considering twenty minutes ago you were running away from me.'

'And in twenty minutes you managed to find and engage in activity with a willing specimen. Is that your new record?' _'So much for being polite and grovelling.'_

Nathan shrugged his shoulders in response.

'So, can I help you? Cause, you know, I was kind of busy, but the friend I am, I stopped what I was doing to help.'

Haley pressed her hands together, suppressing the urge to throw something at him.

'I wanted to say I was sorry being stressy and not listening to you in case something was really wrong.' She managed to get out sincerely.

'Apology accepted.'

There was a pause.

'So…' Haley prompted.

'What?'

'Don't I get an apology back?'

'For what?'

'For you being an ass, and if nothing was wrong, then continuing to disturb me when I had to do that paper for today!'

'You came here for an apology from me?'

'Nathan,' God was he trying her patience, 'I came to apologise, but I deserve an apology too! This is such a pathetic argument! Why is it still going on?' With her frustration rising, Haley looked one last time at his still-smirking face before she too flounced out of the room.

Nathan jumped up and went after her.

'Haley!' He was getting the weirdest sense of déjà vu.

She stopped and let him catch up with her.

'Hales, I was just messing with you. I'm sorry too.'

'Serious?' She asked, studying his face for any signs that he was still teasing. She found none.

'Yeah. I know that paper was important and I was being selfish. Sorry. I love you Hales.'

Her face lit up with a 100 watt smile. 'I love you too, hotshot.' He flashed her smile. Not that cocky smirk, but a genuine smile.

Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her back down the corridor to his room.

'You know what would be awesome right now?'

'Intrigue me.'

'Make up sex,' Nathan answered with a cheeky grin.

'Were you just born horny?

'Basically.'

Haley looked at him, smiling coyly and they entered Nathan's room, the slam of the door signalling their make up.

* * *

It was now evening and the darkness was settling in. Haley sat up with the sheet wrapped around her and pressed some buttons on her cell phone. It rang a few times and then Peyton picked up.

'Haley James. Where did you get to?' She greeted.

'I'm still at Nathan's,' Haley whispered as she gazed down at Nathan's sleeping form. He looked adorable when he was asleep, '_probably cause his mouth's shut_' she thought.

'Ok, why are you whis-'? There was a beep and then Peyton's voice cut out.

'Damn it!' Haley yelped out loud, then put a hand over her mouth as Nathan started to stir. Peyton's phone had obviously died. '_Stupid girl! She never charges it_!'

Haley scrolled down her contacts, wondering who would be in the vicinity of Peyton…

'B Brooke… No, I would have heard her in the background… Lucas is probably with her… J Jake…Jake!

She called him.

'Hey, what's up?' He answered.

'Nothing much, are you near my dorm?'

'Um just in the elevator, yeah.'

'Good. You're going to be there for a while, yeah?'

'Uh huh. Why, you want to join?'

'Jake! Seriously, are all boys born horny? You; Nathan. Lucas is probably with Brooke right now…'

'Well I wouldn't say all boys, just the ones you're friends with.'

'Ha Ha' Haley deadpanned. 'Anyway, in about fifteen minutes, this guy should show up-'

'Who?'

'His name's Oliver, and I'm meant to be going on a date with him at seven thirty-'

'Well it's just gone seven ten Hales; shouldn't you be deciding which shoes to wear right about now?'

'Jacob...'

'Sorry, continue.'

'Right, well I got caught up so can you tell him that I'm sick or had a family emergency or something? Please?'

'Ok, I will, but don't you think that's a bit harsh? Shouldn't you call him as well?'

'Yeah I would but I don't have his number. And as for harsh, he only asked me out to see if he could get a senior to date him. So I doubt he'll be too heartbroken.'

'You're not a senior.'

'Yeah, but he launched into this big explanation about how he sees dating older women as… I can't really remember but I didn't have the heart to turn him down. Plus he's kind of slow, but he's funny at least.'

Jake had reached Peyton's dorm and went in, giving Peyton a quick kiss and putting Haley on speakerphone.

'So what did you get caught up-?' Jake started.

'She went to Nathan's,' Peyton put in.

'Peyton! How many times! Charge your cell!' Haley scolded.

'Yes mom, now come on, spill it.'

'Spill what?' Haley played dumb.

'Don't play dumb. You've been MIA for about 5 hours now. 6, in fact.'

'So? I'm at Nathan's.'

'Haley, come on! You slept with him again didn't you?' Peyton asked.

'Yeah, and?' Haley muttered begrudgingly.

'Well nothing really, it was just fun jading you. I better go, Jakey boy's here-'

'See Haley, girls are horny too. You just got some, Brooke's probably getting some, and Peyton's just about-'

'Oh no JJ. Not all girls, just the ones you're friends with,' Haley rung off, grinning to herself.

She looked back down at Nathan, surprised to find him very much awake and looking up at her.

'You had a date?'

'Yeah, this guy Oliver wanted to bang a senior.'

'I heard.'

'Nathan Scott, have you been eavesdropping on my private phone conversations?' Haley gasped in mock outrage.

'Well you woke me up with all your shrieking,'

'I bet I did. You hungry?'

Nathan sat up and stretched out. 'Starved. You worked me up quite an appetite.'

* * *

'So nothing's been happening?' Brooke asked Haley disbelievingly.

Haley was lying on her bed with Brooke sprawled out across Peyton's.

'Brooke, for the millionth time, no!' Haley said exasperated.

'Haley James, does Nathan Scott ring a bell?' Brooke decided to try a different angle.

'Um yeah?' Haley said unsure.

'God Haley! You can be so dense. Did you sleep with Nathan again?'

'Let me guess, Radio Peyton?'

'It was Jake actually, and did you?'

'Yeah.' Haley said defensively. All of a sudden she was being interrogated within an inch of her young and tender life.

'That's all you have to say?'

'Brooke, what are you talking about?' Haley said, slightly aggravated.

'So you guys are just friends who sleep together every now and again?'

'I don't know. We're friends yeah, but I don't know.'

'Do you like him?'

'As more than a friend?' Brooke nodded. Haley shook her head no. 'It's Nathan. I love him, he's like one of my best friends, and we've just happened to sleep together a couple of times.'

'What does he think about it?'

'We never really talked about it or anything. It never turned into a big deal. I'm happy with my life right now, so I wouldn't want anything to change.'

'Does that mean you want to keep sleeping with him?' Brooke asked brazenly.

'It means that if it happens, it happens.' Haley replied firmly.

'But are you off the market?'

'Of course. I had a date last night.'

'Which you didn't go on because you were in Nathan's bed.' Brooke teased.

Haley threw a pillow at her.

'I am completely single Tigger, but that doesn't mean you can try and hook me up with every guy on campus.' Haley warned her friend knowing only too well what was going through her mind.

'Alright, alright.'

* * *

'Dude,' Lucas threw a stray bra at Nathan which he found on his desk.

'Oh yeah, sorry.' Nathan replied, his smirk and tone showing that he was anything but.

'Do I even want to know?'

'It's Haley's if that's what you mean.'

Lucas screwed his face up. 'Eww! Did not want to know that.' Nathan shrugged in response.

'When're you going to admit that you like her?'

'What?_Like_ her like her? Dude, this is Haley. My very good friend who admittedly, is hot, that I've happened to sleep with a couple of times. No more, no less.' Nathan declared honestly. His brother spent way too much time with his girlfriend. Nathan loved Brooke, she was a great friend, but between her and Lucas's meddling ways…. Oh boy.

* * *

Haley sat on a bench, relishing in the warm spring breeze. As she sipped her frappe, she thought about what Brooke had been saying earlier.

Her and Nathan? Really?

Sure he was hot and charming. A ridiculous flirt who exploited his popularity with the entire female race. But she also knew that he was funny and sweet and caring. Haley felt like she knew most sides of Nathan, and on the whole, she liked what she knew.

Talk of the devil, well think of the devil more like; from where she was sitting she could make out the figures of Nathan and Jake walking towards the gym. As they walked past a horde of girls, Nathan flashed them his notorious smirk. Haley laughed gently, especially when she saw Jake try and dodge them with his head down. Peyton would have been proud.

'Earth to Haley…' Haley snapped out of her reverie to see Lucas standing in front of her.

'Oh! Hey!' She shifted up the bench to give him room to sit down.

'What're you thinking about?' Lucas asked as he plonked himself down next to her.

'Nothing really.' Lucas gave her a look.

'Hales?' Haley saw the concern written on his expression, and hey, it was Lucas, so she thought she might as well share. Plus, Brooke had probably already filled him in on their conversation earlier.

'I was just thinking about what Brooke said earlier.' Lucas raised his eyebrows in query.

'About me. And Nathan.' She clarified.

'Ah. That.'

'Yeah. That.'

'So…'

'I don't know. I'm fine with the way everything is right now. Not just my friendship with Nathan, but everything. I'm genuinely happy, but now I keep getting these ideas in my head.'

'About?'

'What it would be like if we were ever to be more than friends.' Haley said uncertainly, turning to face Lucas to gauge his reaction.

'Oh.' There was a brief pause.

'How long have you been thinking about it?' Lucas asked gently.

'Um, honestly? About 30 minutes. It was just after everything Brooke said today. I don't know. Maybe it's always been there at the back of my mind or something.'

'Hales,' Lucas paused before continuing, 'This sounds like a bit of a U-turn. I thought you had a 'take it as it comes' attitude to all of this.'

'Yeah, so did I, but all of a sudden…' She broke off, unable to vocalise her feelings.

Lucas felt for her. She seemed so confused now, and unfortunately, the subject of her confusion was his brother who was complex character in himself.

'Hales, are you sure that this is what you actually feel and-' Lucas was cut of by a squeal.

'Boyfriend!' It was Brooke. 'Friend!' She turned to Haley, but upon seeing her friend's perplexed expression, she sat down on the other side of her and took her hand.

'Haley?' She asked softly. 'Are you ok?'

After Haley and Lucas ran through their conversation, filling Brooke in, she sighed.

'Oh Haley. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. You know me, speak first think later.' Brooke's eyes were filled with guilt.

'No Tigger. It's not like you started anything up. I think this is something that's always been in my mind.

'Luke,' Lucas turned to his girlfriend. 'Do you know what Nathan thinks about any of this?'

The dreaded question. He didn't know exactly what Nathan thought, but he could make an accurate guess. One that wouldn't go down well.

'It's probably something that's never even crossed his mind.' Haley interrupted. She didn't want to hear what Lucas might have said.

Sighing, she stood up. 'Brooke, it's almost 2.30. We should get going or we won't get good seats in the movie.'

When they had gone, Lucas remained sitting on the bench. He could tell that this wasn't going to go away for a long time, and the journey from here to happily ever after – whatever that may be, would not be an easy one. No way. No how.

Should he try and make things easier and talk to Nathan? But that would probably end up backfiring and make things worse. Should he try and wean Haley off the idea? Again, that would just make things complicated. Well, more complicated than they already were. He didn't want to just sit back idly and watch people he cared about being hurt. What to do?

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews! It was really good opening my mail and finding that so many of you had put the story and alert and stuff, so thanks. Here's Chapter 2... I hope it doesn't disappoint. the next chapter is already written, so I'd love to load really soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

'Hey stranger.' Nathan greeted Haley as he wandered into her room.

'Hey yourself.' She looked up from painting her toenails.

'I haven't seen you in a while.'

'It's been two days, Nate.' Haley rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 'What do you think?' She wiggled her toes at him as she lidded the bottle.

'Very nice.' He settled himself next to her on the bed.

'So, what's up?'

'Nothing much. Just came to see what you were up to.'

'Well nothing really. You want to watch a movie or something?'

Nathan smirked at her. 'Or something?'

Haley shrugged. 'Yeah, whatever. I don't have any _urgent papers_ to write, so I'm at your leisure.' She teased.

He leaned in and started to kiss her. Haley pulled back, frowning.

'Um, Nathan?' He was now looking back at her with a matching frown.

'What's wrong?'

'What are you doing?'

'I was going to kiss you.' He said, managing to keep the 'duh' tone out of his voice.

'Why?' Haley rolled off the bed and stood up, arms folded.

'God Haley. What's with the third degree? It's not like it's the first time.' He was now mirroring her stance.

'Did you just come here to make out and sleep with me?' Her eyes were narrowed and she found herself growing more and more hostile by the second.

'What? No! I came here to see my friend who I hadn't seen in a while.'

'Then what's with the kissing?' She knew she probably sounded like a broken record.

'Why are you getting so bent out of shape about it?' Their voices were escalating with every syllable.

'Because.'

'Because what?'

'I just am, ok? I don't need to explain myself.'

'When you bite my head off when I've done nothing wrong, then you do need to explain yourself.'

There was a pause as they both caught their breath.

'Haley, what's wrong?' Nathan said calmly.

'Nothing.' She was being defensive now.

He scoffed at that. 'Fine. Nothing's wrong. Whatever.' They stood there, staring each other down. Haley felt completely helpless. She wanted to ask Nathan what she was to him. What their friendship was. Were they friends with benefits or what? What did he see them as? All of these questions had been plaguing her since her conversation with Brooke and Lucas. These feelings of vulnerability and the sudden need for everything to be defined were new to her. Foreign. She had to get acquainted with them herself; get a hold on her emotions before she showed them to anyone else. Anyone else meaning Nathan. She figured that Brooke, Lucas, Peyton and Jake had already deciphered these alien feelings.

After standing in silence for what felt like hours, Nathan finally muttered, 'I'm going to go. I'll see you later.' He walked out shaking his head while Haley re-situated herself on her bed, hugging her pillow to her stomach.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

* * *

'Whoa. What's up man?' Nathan had just slammed into his dorm after going for a walk. Lucas and Jake were playing around with NBA Live when they saw his unmistakable frown.

The last thing Nathan felt like doing was having a heart-to-heart with his brother. Lucas was way to in tune with "feelings" apart from when it came to his own. The wise older brother. Yeah, right.

He couldn't understand what had just gone down at Haley's.

'It's Haley isn't it?' Lucas asked, wanting to shake that gut feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

'You're on the ball today big brother,' Nathan said as he went to the mini fridge to grab some beers. Throwing a bottle each at Jake and Lucas, he settled next to them on the beanbags.

'What happened?' Jake asked.

'You're asking me. I went over there just to hang out and we were going to watch a movie or something. So then I go to kiss her, and she completely freaks out man.'

As Nathan took a swig of his drink, Jake shot Lucas a look. An 'uh oh' look.

'What'd she say?' Lucas asked.

'I don't know. Something about did I just go over there to make out or sleep with her.'

'Did you?' Jake said bluntly.

'What? No! God, I went over there cause I hadn't seen her in a while. That's all. I'm not like some pervert who needs some motive or anything.' Nathan's frown was back in full form.

'Yeah, but honestly Nate, you might have wanted to see her, but tell me that part of you didn't want to get it on.' Jake raised his eyebrows at his friend.

'Jake, tell me that when you go see Peyton, or Luke, when you see Brooke. Tell me that "a part of you doesn't want to get it on".' Nathan threw back.

'Peyton's my girlfriend, Nathan, and Brooke is Lucas' girlfriend.'

'So?'

'So, there's a difference man. I'm in a relationship with Brooke. And all of that stuff is part of our relationship. It's what you do when you're dating someone, not when you're just friends with them. Protocol.'

'Luke, haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits, or even just friends who occasionally make out?'

'Don't be an ass Nathan. And "friends with benefits" is usually agreed upon beforehand by both people, not just in your head.'

'Ok, I get that, but why is she having a problem with it now. We've done it before. Why now? It doesn't make sense.'

'Maybe the first couple of times were just like ok. Not a big deal. But she might not want it to become routine or habit.' Jake reasoned.

'Look Nate, she doesn't owe you anything like that, and you don't owe her. You're friends. No more. You're really good friends, but the line is the physical side. Platonic friends, which is "free from physical desire". '

Nathan rolled his eyes at his brother's dictionary definition of platonic.

'I know that but it's not exactly "free from physical desire". Haley's a big girl and she wouldn't have been willing if she wasn't attracted to me, and I'm obviously attracted to her. So it's not exactly platonic is it?'

'That might be true, man. But Haley's clearly not happy with the way your friendship is anymore. Why don't you ask her what she wants? Like just to be regular friends, or friends with benefit, or…'

'Or what, Jake?'

'I don't know man, just ask her. Talk to her. But make sure it's something that _you_ want too. Something you're_ both_ happy with.'

Nathan took another pensive swig.

'What_ do_ you want Nate?' Lucas asked tentatively. This was the question that would show what was to become.

'Lucas, are you asking me whether I want Haley to be my girlfriend?' Nathan wasn't that dense.

'Do you?'

'If I wanted a girlfriend, then she'd probably be the person. But I don't even know if I want a girlfriend. I'm pleased for you guys, but I think I'm too young and stupid to have a proper relationship. And if I was with Haley, then I'd want it to be proper. I don't know if we'd work. Man, we fight a lot now and we're not even dating. I don't know.

'Well that's what you need to figure out.'

* * *

She pushed open the door to the practice gym, loitering by the door as she watched him practice free throws. They were, of course, flawless. Sometimes she liked to watch Nathan practising by himself. He had such concentration and dedication to this part of his life. His devotion was unshakeable.

He heard the door slam shut and turned around.

'Hey.' Haley waved awkwardly at him and wandered closer.

'Hey.' This was the first time they'd spoken since that bizarre incident in her dorm.

'That's a nice free shot you got there.'

'It's called a free _throw_ Hales,' he amended kindly, smiling a little.

'Eh, potato, potahto.'

They had both drifted towards the bleachers where they sat hesitantly. Haley broke the silence. 'Listen Nate. I came to talk to you about the other day.'

'Yeah, I figured as much.'

Nodding, Haley continued nervously. She wondered why she was so anxious, it's not like she was about to pledge her undying love or tell him some earth-shattering news.

'I'm sorry for flying off the handle like that.'

Nathan shook his head in acceptance.

'I'm sorry for that, but,' Haley chose her next words carefully. The last thing she wanted to do was start another argument or offend him, 'but I don't think we should sleep together or anything anymore.'

'Ever?' Nathan's voice showed signs of surprise. He didn't know why, he either thought she would want to stop it or that she would say she overreacted and it was fine. He knew which option _he_ preferred.

'Yeah. I think it's best. I mean, we've only done it a few times but I don't want our friendship to revolve around it, or us to expect it. Stopping it's not going to ruin anything, is it? We're friends, and I _don't_ want to be friends with benefits. With anyone.'

Realizing that it was his turn to say something, Nathan looked up from the spot on the floor he'd been focusing on.

'If that's what you want.' His voice was rigid. Cold, even.

'What? Nathan.' She was taken aback by his frosty tone, and quite hurt.

'Well what do you _want_ me to say, Haley? You've obviously made up your mind what you want. You've decided for both of us. So what _do_ you want me to say?' He looked at her, his face unyielding.

'I thought you'd be a little more understanding at least.' She muttered.

'I understand perfectly Haley.' He bit out.

'No. You don't. All you understand is your ego being hurt. What, the big-man-on-campus Nathan Scott can't handle rejection? I _don't_ want to sleep with someone I'm _not_ dating. It's not me. Why can't you understand that?'

'I do understand that Haley. And I'm not trying to be a jerk and pressure you or make you feel bad, I just don't get where this sudden change of heart is coming from. I respect your morals, but I don't see why they've only just kicked in.'

'Look Nathan. I'm telling you what I feel. You know, it seems like all we ever do anymore is argue. The past five or six times I've seen you, we've fought. It's getting really old.'

'I know.'

'I'm just being honest with you,' Haley reasoned, ignoring the little voice in her head that was screaming '_No, you're not!'_.

'I'm just being honest. I don't want us to sleep together anymore. I'm sorry if that's not how you want it-'

'It's cool Haley. Whatever. We're cool.' Nathan interrupted before standing abruptly and bouncing the ball that he'd been holding. He walked slowly to the place he'd been practicing before.

Sighing, Haley got up and moved for the door. As she grabbed the handle she shouted across the gym, 'So, I'll see you later?'

He turned slightly and gave her an affirmative shake of the head, but said nothing.

* * *

'Dude, I know, I know. That last shot was awes-' Jake held his breath as Lucas opened his dorm door.

They could vaguely make out the silhouettes of Nathan and another in the dark. Neither seemed to notice the interruption.

Shutting the door hastily, Jake turned to Lucas. 'Let's go to Peyton's.'

'Yeah.'

They reached Peyton and Haley's dorm to find it empty.

'What is wrong with him?' Lucas shrugged in response.

'I mean, all week he's been chasing girls left, right and centre. I know it's Nathan, but come on.'

'I know. He's been on a complete bender. I have no idea what's set him off.'

'What's set who off?' The boys were interrupted by Brooke's inquisitive voice. Haley and Peyton stood behind her.

* * *

Three hours later, the sextet, now including Nathan were sat in a booth in a Tex-Mex restaurant near campus.

Nathan had steadily been ignoring Haley all evening. After her initial attempts to talk to him, she ignored him back. The pangs of hurt in her stomach were gradually intensifying. She knew why he was behaving this way. Why he'd been acting like this for most of the week. He'd been treating her like an ordinary acquaintance, not someone he was close friends with. She hadn't mentioned it to any of the others, but she knew they'd noticed. How could they not. They hadn't talked about it as a group until today.

_-Flashback- _

_Three hours earlier_

'_What's set who off?'_

_Lucas and Jake told the girls what they saw in Lucas' dorm._

_Between them, they thrashed it out. Haley stopping the "benefiting" with Nathan, followed by the emergence of his not –so-pleasant wild streak._

'_Maybe his ego got deflated really badly so he wants to build it up again.' Peyton threw out._

'_Yeah, but come on. His ego can't have been hit that badly.' Haley spoke up._

_-End of Flashback- _

After a dinner of stilted conversation, Jake and Peyton had gone back to his dorm, while Brooke and Lucas were going to meet up with her cousin who was visiting in town.

'Hales,' Brooke whispered as the remaining four walked to the car park. 'Do you want to come with us?'

Smiling at her friend's concern, Haley replied, 'Thanks Tigger, but I'm pretty tired. Me and Nathan aren't exactly going to be hanging out anyway.'

The girls linked arms and tottered along to where Lucas and Nathan were standing by the cars. The two cars.

Lucas shifted his weight from foot to foot.

'So Brooke and I need to drive to Carla's hotel…' He said uneasily. Everyone understood then.

'What's the problem? Me and Hales can take the other back to campus.' Nathan said, surprising everyone with his abrupt change of mood. Haley nodded, smiling to Brooke when she raised her eyebrows.

'Ok, then.' She said confusedly, before Lucas grabbed her hand and they got in the car. 'We'll see you later.'

Once they had driven off, Nathan, in a moment of gentlemanly behaviour, opened Haley's door for her. _'What the hell?'_ She thought.

After driving in silence for ten minutes, Nathan finally spoke.

'Why so quiet Hales?'

'Are you kidding me?' She spluttered. 'You've been ignoring me for the past week, and now you want to know why I'm quiet?'

He shrugged and turned the radio on.

Five minutes later they had reached the campus car park and Haley could not get out of that car fast enough.

As she walked quickly towards their dorm building, Nathan jogged up beside her.

'Haley,' he said.

'What?' she asked incredulously.

'Come on. Don't be like this.'

'Nathan! Listen to yourself! You're ridiculous!'

'Haley!' She sped up her pace. 'Look, Haley!'

'What?!' She halted sharply and turned causing Nathan to hurtle into her, their bodies collided. He put her arms around her waist. She put her hand in his hair. They brought their faces forward, and before they knew it, their lips were connected, fighting for dominance. The mood of the kiss was fierce and fast. Hot and angry. X meets Y.

Nathan pulled her body closer, while Haley ran her hands under his shirt, feeling the taut muscles of his back. When air became necessary, they tore their lips apart. His arms still encircling her waist, and her hands still stroking his back.

'Goodnight Nathan,' Haley murmured before pulling her body away and walking off without a backward glance.

He remained standing in his place, watching her retreating figure.

'_What are you doing to me?'_

Shaking his head, Nathan began to walk towards his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for your reviews. This chapter's a little shorter than the others. Chapter 4 is in the works, so read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

'Thank You.' Haley took her drink from the Coffee Cart vendor and put the change in her pocket. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Nathan. He was helping a girl pick up some files that she'd dropped. _' "dropped"? I'll bet. Damsel in distress. Whatever!'_ Haley thought. Surprisingly, she couldn't detect any typical Nathan-flirting signs. He didn't have _that _stance. He didn't seem to be spinning any of _those_ lines. And for once, he didn't have _that_ smirk. Instead, he was smiling at the girl, almost laughing with her. Something shot through Haley's body like a bolt of lightening. She noticed the girl had red hair. She was pretty. Now they were both laughing. Again, that strange feeling coursed through Haley's body. _'I'm jealous?'_ she thought. Haley didn't get jealous when she saw Nathan flirting. It would be ridiculous if she did; he did it all the time. Plus, they were just friends. A fact that she had to constantly remind herself of these days. She was jealous because Nathan was smiling that smile of his that few people ever got to see. Outside of their closest friends, Haley doubted anyone would ever see that smile. That side of Nathan. Rolling her eyes at her sappy behaviour, she wandered off.

* * *

'Peyton?' Haley whispered. 'Peyton?' 

'Wha-at?!'

'Do you… I mean like, do you…'

'Haley. It's 3:00 in the morning. Do you think you could hurry up?' Peyton was not one to be disturbed in her sleep.

'Sorry. It's just this whole Nathan thing.'

'Did something happen?'

'Um, last night, we kissed. Like really, really kissed.'

Peyton sat up and turned her lamp on.

'You kissed him?' Haley nodded. 'You kissed him after you told him you wanted to stop the physical stuff?' Again, Haley nodded. 'Talk about mixed messages.'

'And today I saw him helping this girl pick her stuff off the floor and I got jealous. Like I was insulting her in my head, and he wasn't even flirting with her.' Haley whimpered.

'Hales. I… I don't know what to say.' Peyton said.

'Peyton! You should know what to say! There's something wrong with me. For the past three weeks, every time I've seen Nathan we kissed, or had a fight, or ended up in bed together. It's not meant to be like this.'

'_Poor Haley! We need to call in reinforcements.'_

'Ok Haley. I'm going to get Brooke.' Peyton spoke objectively. 'You make hot chocolate. Use my marshmallows too.' She commanded before trudging across the hall to summon the third of their trio.

Fifteen minutes later, Peyton, Haley, Brooke and Lucas were camped out in Peyton and Haley's dorm, each clutching a mug of hot chocolate.

'Haley, do you want to be with Nathan?' Lucas asked bluntly.

All eyes turned towards her, wide in anticipation.

After a moment of self-realization, she nodded. Brooke squealed. 'Oh my god! Haley! You want to be Nathan's girlfriend!'

'I didn't say I-' she stuttered. 'I mean, I like him but I never said I… I don't…'

'Brooke!' Lucas scolded his girlfriend.

'Sorry,' she mumbled to Haley apologetically. 'Got a bit over-excited.'

'Look, it's all very well me saying I want to be with Nathan, but that's not enough. What about whether or not he wants to be with me? If he does then great, we all live happily ever after. But if he doesn't, then I don't think I could still be friends with him after that. It would hurt too much to be friends with someone you want to be with if they don't want you back. I mean, it would be hard to get past it. There'd always be that block there. ' Haley didn't realise what she'd just admitted.

Peyton, Lucas, and even Brooke stared at Haley, grinning.

'What?' She asked defensively. 'Stop staring. What?'

'You just said you want to be with him with him.' Peyton said. 'No, wait. You said you didn't want to, and then you said you did.'

Haley looked at the three confused faces around her.

'Haley, you like Nathan as more than a friend, and you want to be with him?' Peyton confirmed. Lucas held his breath, both knowing and dreading her answer.

'Yes.'

Brooke squealed again, and although Peyton wasn't the squealing type, she started laughing and hugging Haley. Lucas remained sitting quietly. To them, it was simple. Haley and Nathan were friends. Now they'd be dating. Everything would fall into place. He didn't think as much. Sure, Haley wanted to date Nathan. Admitting that was the easy part. Doing something about it? That was more difficult. Although Haley was all giddy now, Lucas doubted that she would just go up to Nathan, tell him how she felt, and then sit back and wait for his reaction. His reaction. That would be the hardest part. Lucas knew how much Nathan cared for Haley and how much he valued their friendship. He also knew Nathan's disinterest in having a girlfriend. He had a lot of problems to deal with regarding their tyrant father. He wouldn't want to drag anyone down into that, least of all Haley.

* * *

Nathan sat at his desk, pretending to be writing a paper for his economics class. His attention was on a framed photo. He found himself looking at it more and more these days. The photo was of the six of them on a trip to the beach last year. Jake, Peyton and Brooke were stretched out on beach towels while Lucas sat up, facing the sea. His favourite part of the photo was the foreground; Haley was sitting sideways on Nathan's lap, brushing sand out of his hair. His arms were fastened around her waist, holding her to him. Both had big smiles on their faces as they looked at each other. Both had no idea that they were being photographed. 

Sighing, he tore his gaze away from the photo, trying to clear his mind of Haley. Every time his mind was empty, thoughts of her would flood in: when he was working out, or in the shower, or carrying out menial chores.

The door opened and Lucas came in. 'Hey man,'

Nathan mumbled a reply.

'So, um, Dan called,' Lucas began, looking at his brother sympathetically.

'Yeah, he's been trying to call me all week.' Nathan said, finally giving up all pretences of working and moving over to his bed to stretch out.

'Nate just ignore him. He won't change.'

'I know. I've been ignoring him but it doesn't make him any less my father, does it? It doesn't make him any less your father.'

A look of understanding passed between the brothers.

'What did he have to say?' Nathan enquired.

'Same old same old. Says you're slacking off, not training hard enough. Wants to call coach and tell him how to "up his regime".'

'I bet he had something to say about our last game. I just can't believe it's taken three weeks for him to call me about it.' Nathan said bitterly.

'Yeah, I know.'

'Actually, the last three weeks of my life have contained zero hassle from him only cause he went to Seattle. Figures he has to go to the furthest state from here for him to not bother me. Christmas should be fun.'

Lucas sat on his own bed, facing Nathan. Their family was complicated to say the least, and holidays were always tense. Dan, Deb and Nathan in a room together was testing enough, but add Karen, Keith, Lucas, Royal and Mae to the mix, and you had yourself a recipe for disaster.

Over the years each had created their own method to surviving whole-family holidays. Keith kept himself, and for the most part, Lucas and Nathan, amused with wisecracks under his breath. Deb drunk herself into a stupor. Mae and Karen busied themselves with preparing a huge feast for everyone. Dan and Royal, of course, continued being their unbearable selves. Lucas and Nathan usually retreated to the den or Nathan's room after spending a decent amount of time with their family, shutting themselves away. Last Thanksgiving and Christmas, Brooke and Haley come. It had been good having two new additions to the usual guest list, especially two who would fight their corner to no end.

'At least we missed Thanksgiving,' Lucas pointed out.

'True. Is Brooke coming?'

'Yeah. Her parents are going on this Mediterranean Cruise thing.'

'They don't care about her at all.' Nathan said crossly. 'It's all vacations and trips for them.'

Lucas shrugged. 'Well at least this way, she gets a better Christmas than if they weren't going away.'

'A better Christmas? With the Adams Family?' Nathan asked sceptically.

'Not them. She gets to spend it with people that love and care about her. You, me and Haley.' Lucas explained.

'Not so sure about that.'

'What?'

'About Haley coming. I haven't talked to her about it. I haven't talked to her period.'

'You still not made up?'

'It's not that. It's not like we're fighting or anything, it's just that every time I see her, something random happens. Ever since she stopped us sleeping together.' Nathan paused and frowned. 'Actually, it's been weird ever since we started sleeping together.'

'What?'

'Well ever since it all started, we've been fighting a lot more. Then we fought when she wanted to stop, then-'

'Then you acted ignored her for a week and acted like a jerk.' Lucas interrupted to which Nathan rolled his eyes, but nodded.

'Yeah, then that. Then we kissed.' Nathan finished.

'_Then she admitted she wanted to date you,'_ Lucas added in his head.

'And now it's been a few days and we haven't spoken at all.'

'Dude, this is crazy. Why don't you just suck it up and talk to her. Sort it out.'

'Yeah.' Nathan agreed. Just then, his cell started ringing. A little part of him hoped that it was Haley. In his mind, he knew that it wasn't, and even if it was, he didn't know what he'd say to her. But still he hoped. That illusion was shattered the minute he saw 'Dad' written on the caller ID.

Throwing a look at Lucas, letting him know who it was, he grudgingly picked it up.

'Dad.' He greeted tightly.

'Nathan! Where the hell have you been? At the gym? You should be. That game was pitiful. I'm surprised Coach doesn't have you benched. Although that man doesn't know his ass from his elbow. It's been three weeks since that game Nathan. That's how long it's taken for me to get hold of you. I had to ring your brother. But I doubt he passed on the message accurately. If I wasn't at the other end of the country I would have driven up straight away. You need to watch out son. Carry on like this and…' Dan continued his vicious rant.

Lucas could hear every venomous word spouting from his father's mouth. He knew why Nathan couldn't just hang up. If he did that, then Dan would just keep on calling and calling, coming back with words ten times heavier with denigration.

Nathan lay back on his bed. Phone to his ear. His expression was passive. His body was tense; every muscle clenched. Lucas couldn't stand and watch it. Nobody truly saw Dan. Truly saw the effect on Nathan. Not Peyton, Brooke or Haley. Jake knew. He'd grown up with them. He knew, he'd seen. To everyone else, Dan was a father that pushed too hard and it strained Nathan. Nathan was slightly mess up because of it. But none of them knew.

Lucas was a guy's guy. But every time he was witness to Dan's emotional battering of Nathan, he felt like he wanted to cry. Cry. Scream. Break something. And he was only an observer. To be the victim, to be Nathan was anguish. If that's how Lucas felt, being a bystander, how did Nathan feel?

He was strong, so strong. He was cocky and arrogant. A shameless womaniser and his behaviour was often erratic. But to still have his sanity with Dan Scott as his father was something.

As Dan continued to hurl words at Nathan, Lucas turned and left the room. Nathan barely noticed. He just kept holding the phone to his ear, staring at the ceiling. His father's reprimand washing over him. Seeping into every pore of his body. Poisoning him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for your reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

'Luke!' Brooke giggled as he kissed down her neck. It was 11.30, seven hours after Lucas had left Nathan. They had managed to stumble down the hallway in their slightly inebriated state and were now outside his dorm room. Brooke pushed the door open and they fell into the room.

Fumbling around in the dark as Lucas continued his assault of his neck, she found the light switch and flicked it on.

'Oh my god.' Brooke breathed in a scared whisper.

Hearing his girlfriend's change in tone, Lucas straightened up.

'Shit.'

The room was in chaos. Bedding was strewn everywhere. Everything had been swept off the desk. Lucas' side was relatively better, but all of Nathan's clothes had been pulled out of his closet and flung around the room. Some glasses had obviously been thrown at the wall as there were shards of glass on the floor by the skirting boards. On one of the mattresses was Nathan's beloved Michael Jordan jersey, a one-of-a-kind he'd spent two weeks religiously bidding for on eBay, which he'd paid a small fortune for. The jersey that he kept in a fireproof carrier and never wore. That jersey was lying sloppily on one of the bare mattresses, with a long tear through the middle.

'Lucas, what happened?' Brooke whispered. 'Did anything get stolen?' She began to move around the room, to check if anything had been taken. Lucas reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her in place. She looked back at him questioningly.

'Nothing's been taken.' He stated.

'How do you know? This place is a mess. You should check your laptops are still here, and we need to tell your RA, the campus police and-'

'No Brooke. We're not doing any of that. This was Nathan.'

'What? No way. Nathan has a temper but come on. Trashing your room? His Jordan jersey?' Brooke shook her head.

'Brooke. It was Nathan.' Lucas repeated, looking around the room.

Brooke heard the conviction in Lucas' voice and trusted his judgement.

'Why would he do this? What's wrong with him?' Brooke's voice had an edge of anger.

'Don't. Don't get angry at him or condemn him. Just don't.' Lucas said stonily as he moved to sit on a bed.

She was taken aback by his harshness and remained standing in the middle of the room. She saw Lucas put his head in his hands. Walking towards him gingerly, glass crunching under her shoes, she sat next to him.

'Luke. Talk to me. What happened?' She asked softly.

'Dan. Dan called him and, shit, Brooke, he was… I mean he's always been vicious when he criticizes but he was… it was out of control. I could hear every word he said and… and Nathan just sat there and took it. I was only there for the first five minutes and it was already bad. Who knows how long he went on for? How bad it got. How_ cruel_ he got and… shit.'

'Where is he?' Brooke asked about Nathan.

'I have no idea. He's probably on a complete bender right now. Look at this place.'

'Lucas, we should find him. If he's this upset and hurt then we need to find him.' Brooke was really worried now.

Lucas spotted Nathan's keys hanging on their peg by the door.

'If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. He can't go off campus, his keys are still here. Let him be alone now. As long as he's on campus somewhere, he'll be fine.'

'Well we have to do something. He's our friend. He's your brother. He's like my brother.' Brooke whispered fiercely.

Seeing the resoluteness in her eyes, Lucas gathered her up in a big hug. 'I love you,' He mumbled into her hair.

She smiled and returned the hug. 'I love you too, Broody.'

* * *

Haley yawned and put notebook into her bag. It was 2.30 in the morning and she was officially wiped. 

'I'm exhausted,' she said to the boy sitting next to her.

'I know.' He agreed. 'And I have a 9.30 class.' He added.

'Me too. Just our luck, right?.'

They gathered up their things and headed out of the library. Outside, they parted ways.

'Goodnight Haley.' He waved.

'Night Connor.'

Connor Davies was in her History class. They had been paired together on the latest assignment. She knew him through Sarah, one of the reserves on the cheerleading squad. She and Connor had been dating since their junior year of high school, and together they were one of the most adorable couples on campus.

As she wandered across to her dorm, her mind flitted to Nathan. Usually she would have called him and they would have walked to the dorms together, maybe going out for coffee if they both had late classes the next day. She sighed. Things were awkward between them right now. Since her late-night conversation with Brooke, Lucas and Peyton a few nights ago, Haley had become more and more sure that she wanted to date Nathan. She hadn't done anything about it though. Her reason was that she hadn't seen him to speak to. That was just a technicality. The main problem was that she didn't know how to go about it. She wasn't just about to walk up to him and say, "Hey Nate. I like you. I mean I like you as in I want to date you. Get over here and kiss me." Yeah. That wasn't going to happen. She was scared of his reaction. Did he want to be with her? That was the question.

Haley continued her path. She walked past the big college fountain and spotted someone sitting on one of the benches near it. Not thinking much of it, she kept walking. As she got closer, she recognised the person.

'Nathan?'

Nathan broke out of his name. He found Haley sitting next to him, giving him a concerned look.

'Hey. What are you doing out?' He asked her. His voice sounded tired.

'I just came from the library. Me and Connor were doing that assignment.' She explained. 'Are you alright? You seem kind of out of it.'

Nathan gave her a small smile. "Out of it". That was the understatement of the century.

'Just… stuff.' He said vaguely. Haley raised her eyebrows at him.

'Stuff?'

Nathan sighed. 'Well my dad called. He was exceptionally livid today, which is saying a lot considering he's an angry ass most of the time.'

'Oh, Natha-'

'So he shouted at me for about an hour. Then I went a bit out of control. I can't really remember most of it. It happened kind of fast, but I think it's safe to say that my room is completely trashed.'

Haley was quiet as she absorbed all of this.

'Are you hurt?' She asked quietly.

He turned and looked her straight in the eye.

'Why are you talking to me?' He asked bluntly. He wasn't cold or anything. Just curious.

'What? You were sitting by yourself, on a bench, at 2.30 in the morning.'

He nodded. A silence settled over them. Nathan was tired from the day. He was finally calm inside. Emotions had surfaced today; all of the demons that he had battled to control his whole life, had surfaced today. They had prompted him to wreck his and Lucas' room, and then aimlessly walk around campus for hours.

Haley sat next to Nathan, fidgeting.

'What's wrong, Haley?'

'What?' Nathan's question caught her off guard.

'You've been avoiding me, and when you do see me, you're acting really weird.'

'I haven't… I mean… There's just a lot of stuff going on right now. I haven't seen anybody really.' Haley rambled.

'Now that's not true. Call me paranoid, but you seem perfectly fine with everybody else, it's just me you seem to be having a problem with.' Nathan looked up at her, hurt displayed in his eyes. 'Is it because of last week?' He asked, referring to when he had ignored her. 'Cause I'm really sorry about that. I was an ass Hales.'

She felt really guilty. Truth be told, she probably had been avoiding Nathan. It was just awkward for her to be around him right now.

'I'm sorry Nate.' She said. It sounded like an empty apology but she didn't want to tell him the real reason, much less lie.

Nathan, however, wanted to know why.

'Why?'

'Well you have to admit, our friendships been a bit… strained lately.' She started. He nodded to agree.

'I don't get why though. Why it's been strained. It's tiring. Don't you just want things between us to go back to normal?'

Haley was silent. Every part of her wanted to protest; say that she didn't want to go back to how things were. A sudden jolt of urgency rushed through her. Every part of her wanted to express a different idea. So she did.

'Nathan, would it be so bad if things changed?' She said hesitantly.

'Change how?'

'Not change a lot, just a bit, for the better.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I don't know, like if we…' This was not going well. 'You know what, never mind.'

'Haley.'

'Seriously, don't worry about it. Should we go back? I'm so tired.' She stood up.

He studied her face for a moment. She was hiding something; she was fidgeting around, and the last part of their conversation did not make sense. She was all over the place and Haley was one of the most articulate people he knew.

Eventually, he stood up and they wandered back to their dorm building in silence.

Her room was two floors below his. They took the stairs as the elevator was, once again, out of order. They parted ways; Haley went down the hall to her room and Nathan went for the next flight of stairs. Nathan stood at the end of her corridor in thought. Staring at the ceiling, he replayed their conversation in his head. A wave of realisation washed over him and settled as a knot in his stomach. He had a feeling he knew what she was getting at. Why she'd been avoiding him. He looked back up and saw her halfway to her door.

'Haley!'

Hearing his voice, she turned. 'Yeah?'

He jogged the short distance towards her.

'Before, outside, what you were talking about. Are you saying-' Alarm bells went off in her head.

'Nathan.' She hurriedly cut him off before he could say anything else. 'Let's just…' She wanted to say "Let's just forget it", but instead, 'It's late.'

'It's late.' He repeated. They stood there for a second before he leaned in, bringing their faces together. Their lips met in a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, their eyes met, before Haley hastily turned and continued down the hall.

* * *

Haley leaned back against the door. She flicked on the light switch, hoping not to wake Peyton. Peyton's bed was empty and made. Figuring she was staying with Jake, Haley started to dress for bed. 

Exhausted, she lay down in the darkness, and inevitably, her thoughts wandered to Nathan. She'd put off thinking about the past half an hour with him since she'd arrived in her room, but now, with sleep feeling like light years away, he infiltrated her mind even more than before.

She had been so close to telling him the truth tonight, but what stayed in her mind the most was Nathan catching on. He must know now. He must have some idea. He had kissed her after he knew.

He kissed her after. Why? Caught up in the moment? Outlet for lust? Or reassurance? Reassurance that he felt similarly.

Knowing Nathan, it was probably on impulse, but a beacon of hope had been lit in her heart and in her mind, that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan walked towards his room, thinking of what Haley had meant. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot about the hellish Dan-experience and the disastrous state he was bound to find his room in.

He opened his door to find Peyton, Jake and Lucas huddled around Lucas' bed. Seeing his friends, Nathan came back to reality and started to look around for signs chaos. Instead of the expected ruins, he was met with the room in its usual state, albeit much tidier than normal.

'Hey.' Nathan's voice startled them.

'Hey!'

Lucas was more than pleased to find his brother in a fully-sober, fairly neat state. He couldn't see any traces of hook-ups or brawls.

'Are you ok?' Jake asked.

'Yeah. I'm fine now. Not so much before. I pretty much trashed this place…'

'Well Brooke and I found it pretty messed up man. It was that bad?'

'And then some. I'm sorry for messing everything up though. You guys cleaned everything?'

'Yeah. It was mainly putting stuff back and clearing up glass. We lost that blue lamp though, but Jake managed to fix the chair.'

'Thanks guys.' Nathan said quietly. 'You're great, really.' He was so lucky to have such stable friends who would stick by him for always.

'And we're done!' A voice shouted from Lucas' bed. Brooke stood up on the bed, her hands behind her back.

'What were you doing?' Nathan asked her, surprised to find that he hadn't seen or heard her yet.

'Fixing something for you.' She replied mysteriously.

'You were fixing something? You? No offence Brooke, but Jake's the fixer round here…' Nathan started, half-teasing, half-serious.

Her eyes darkened. 'Ok Hotshot. Anymore of that and I'll destroy it.'

'Brooke! Would you just give it to him!' Peyton was losing her patience. She really wanted Nathan to have it.

Brooke brought her hands out from behind her back, and handed Nathan a garment before jumping off the bed. All four pairs of eyes were focused on him.

Nathan looked at what he'd been given. It was his Jordan jersey. His mind flashed back and he remembered tearing it. Shit! He tore it.

The jersey he was holding now didn't have any tears. He scrutinized it, looking for any noticeable repair work. He saw a faint line of neat thread. So small and precise, he had to squint to see it properly.

'Brooke…' This jersey was probably one of, if not _the_, most valuable things he owned. He couldn't believe he'd ripped it so rashly.

He was lost for words. He looked up to see all of their eyes trained on him in anticipation.

'Is it alright?' Brooke asked nervously. She'd pricked herself so many times because she'd been so nervous sewing it.

'I know you don't let anyone touch it, but I just thought that-' Nathan broke off her uncharacteristic rambling by wrapping her up in a big hug.

'Thanks Brooke. You're awesome. I love you.' He said, still hugging her.

* * *

'Luke?' Nathan whispered. It was an hour later and everyone had retreated to sleep in their own dorms for once. 

'Yeah?'

'I kissed Haley again.'

Groaning, Lucas asked, 'When?'

'Tonight.'

'Where?'

'On the lips.'

'No, idiot, _where?_'

'Oh, outside her dorm.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. I just felt like it.'

'What-'

'Damnit Luke! I don't want to play twenty questions.'

Groaning again, he said. 'Nathan. What is it?'

'Well before it happened, we were talking and she started talking about things changing. Things between her and me changing.'

'Oh.'

'What does she mean?'

'Nathan, you know what she means.'

'I know. What do I do?'

'What do you want?'

'I don't know. A lot of the time I think it would be great, but then dkjsd like this happens with Dad today, and I think that I don't want to deal with anything else right now.'

'Sorry man. Unless you know what you want, you won't know what to do.'

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
